Today's technology-enabled social messaging environments enable users to use video messaging software applications (apps) to communicate with friends and to express themselves. The allure of such video functionality is that it can be used to capture a personal moment of some significance to the user. Unfortunately, there is no easy way to add a media content, for example a particular song, to a video message. Existing techniques generally require the user to send a video message with ambient music playing in the background, which offers poor quality and does not provide a context for the recipient of the video message to determine which, e.g., song or artist, is being included.